


Mic cheque

by TheMichaelOfTheGroup



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Build, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMichaelOfTheGroup/pseuds/TheMichaelOfTheGroup
Summary: So I had a random idea to write this, so it's like, Whizzer is a sophomore and so are the lesbians and everyone else is a senior. Marvin's in theatre and has been since middle school. Whizzer has a huge crush on him and decides to audition and join the drama club.Gay ensues.(Marvin's last name is Schultz because I say so)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Whizzer Brown: Huge dork

Sixth grade, Whizzer Brown

Whizzer had been waiting to see the show at the school. It was the first musical their school had ever done. Even though it was just a production of High School Musical, he'd been so amped to see a live show. 

It's so much better then he might've imagined. The acting, the singing, the choreography. The kids playing Sharpay and Ryan were honestly the best singers. (After checking his cheap Playbill, he saw that their names were Avery Johnson and Alec White, seventh graders.) But the best part, in his humble opinion was the person playing Troy. 

This guy, , , , amazing. Really good singer, actually showed emition. It was AMAZING. Eventually the show did end. Whizzer had most of the cast sign his Playbill. Then he walked over to the side-stage, which had a small staircase to backstage. "Char?" 

He looked around for a bit before walking over to the lighting area. "Hey Char, nice work." She made a face and spun around. "Oh, hey Whiz. I sure hope I did nice, because if I didn't, I bet it would be less than good for me." He blinked. "The show was so good! I love how the scenes were done and all the interlude scenes and-" 

Whizzer's whole face scrunched. "And how were they all so good? I thought since it was a school performance it wouldn't be so quality, especially considering there were only two months to rehearse."  
Charlotte shook her head. "Dork." 

"I can be what I wanna be. Have a granola bar." He flipped his bag off his shoulder and handed (read:dropped onto her lap) her a granola bar. "Gee. Thanks." Her tone was flat, though she did start eating the bar. 

"I've gotta go now, " he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "So goodbye!" He giddily pranced down the stairs and, starry eyed as ever, he made hus way home. Thoughts of the lead, Marvin Schultz, grade eight, filled his mind as he walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost to the bit where set-up stops and plot-ness begins, so of you're reading this!

Whizzer Brown, Grade Seven

Certain realizations have been made between friends. Charlotte has an amazing girlfriend now. Whizzer loves both of them. Best friends ever 10/10, not in any way jealous of their relationship. 

His older sister, Sarah, had taken him to see the highschool performance of Sound of Music. Which happened to have one Marvin Schultz in it as Rolf. After the show he'd taken the flimsy playbill and asked for a signature. Marvin called him, "pretty great seeming himself." And though that isn't an amazing or even quality compliment, he still felt himself fighting back a blush.

Once he'd gotten home from that performance, Whizzer had thanked his older sister for taking him, eaten dinner and found himself thinking of Marvin again before realising, WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S KINDA GAY THERE. The next day he had told Charlotte amd asked for advice on what to do. She told him to try to figure himself out, don't rush for a label. 

Three very awkward kisses into his experimenting, he came to the conclusion that he is indeed gay. But he only told his two friends who had cooed and encouraged him. 

One strangely comfy year of middle scool later, a bar mitzah, and a few community theatre shows later, Whizzer and company entered high school. It was strange. Bullies got worse, strungs pulled tighter, and everyone smelled like an onion on an everything bagel or some kind of artificial scent. Boys got cuter.

After freshamn year, Sarah went off to college. Whizzer now carries pepper spray at all times. Charlotte and Delia are so attatched at the hip that you'd assume they were married already. And maybe, just a little, Whizzer Brown has a crush on a certain theatre kid.


	3. Drama club

Whizzer Brown, Sophomore

What on earth had he just signed himself up for? Well, not literally. He had signed up for drama club after seeing Marvin signing up and then disappear back into a crowd of people. But when he'd gone to tell his friends, they had begged him to cone to this PARTY, that everyone in school was invited to. He, logically, responded that he would rather fall off a cliff into a bears mouth and die than go.

But they'd begged and pleaded and, "Oh come on Whiz, it won't be any fun if you don't go." So he had reluctantly said yes. 

Now he has two things to worry about. Going to some giant death party, (It can't be FUN, an all-grades, all-gender party sounds ominous.) plus his snap-decision to join the drama club.

Isn't everything great? So AMAZING? ' I AM JUST SOOOOO GOOD AT THIS.' Whizzer shook his head. Come what may, I guess. That's just life. But still, maybe stop being such a pushover before that cliff appears in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just pretending that I know what I'm doing lmao :)))))))
> 
> Mmmmm, yup going the cliche route.


	4. Ze Le El .. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends go shopping

Charlotte had driven. Not out of choice, but because neither of her friends had a car of their own. Cordelia had invited Whizzer along with them to the mall. Who was he to say no? 

They'd gotten to the mall and Whizzer immediatley got distracted. He'd trapsed into the Sephora and went to get lip-gloss. He was moderately annoyed when a worker asked if it was for his girlfriend. On his way out, he noticed his friends had left.

Originally, he had set off to look for them, but kept getting his attention caught by other things. After stopping at Auntie Annes, Barnes and Noble, the pet store, Hot Topic and Bed Bath and Body Works, he had found them at the food court. 

"Oh, hey guys!" He shifted a bit uncomfortably and took a seat at the table. Charlotte looked over to him. "What took you so long?" 

"Got side-tracked." The three of them started chattering about the day at school, ("Ms.Johnson is so mean, Mr.Lucas gives tests too often") when suddenly Whizzer remembered to ask. 

He looked over in what he hoped looked causual. "So, um, about that party I agreed to?" Both of his companinons looked confused. "I mean, uh, when is it? What is it like?" Cordelia snorted a laugh. She nodded her head, golden curls bouncing. 

"Well, this guy named Jacob, a senior, is holding a party because his parents are away and their house is really big. Anyone who wants to attend can come at around six o'clock in, oh, two days!" She delivered that information very quickly and peppily. Both girls smiled. 

Whizzer gulped. Two days. In five days drama club starts. Life really needs to stop being such a jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I can't write.  
> (Probably) to be continued.  
> Most of this is totally just based on my life haaaaa :, )


End file.
